


Erotic Darkness

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: vampires/safe/trapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, I am planning to write more in this universe but I haven't quite found the right words for the rest. As soon as I do, I'll post it.

They thought it was another pack, a group of people, killing in unison. They thought they would be the stronger pack, that they could stop the blood-drained bodies from appearing. They thought the bodies were drained of blood as part of some ritual. When they saw the teeth marks in each of the victims, they thought it was just a cult obsessed with vampirism.

They were wrong.

The vampires had taken him and Hotchner as they were returning to the station. They were dragged into the forest, into an abandoned barn. Reid didn't bother struggling against the restraints, too horrified, shocked into stillness and silence.

The vampire leader bared his teeth, piercing Hotchner's jugular vein. Hotchner struggled against the five mythic creatures that held him but it was no use. Moment by moment, mouthful by mouthful, Hotchner's life was drained from his body.

Reid nearly sobbed, realizing his leader and friend was dead. He was next but he didn't care about that. He cared about the others, most likely frantic by now. He cared about Jack growing up without his father, just like Reid. He cared about his mother; who would write to her now? His head jerked up at a low growl. "Wh-what are you doing to him?"

The vampire leader ignored him, tilting the opened wound in his wrist over Hotchner's lax and gaping mouth.

Reid's mind raced. Vampiric lore had two main schools of thought about turning humans into vampires. One said it only took a single bite from a vampire. The other said that a human had to be completely drained then feed the blood of the vampire to turn. Reid now knew which school had been right.

"Lock them up," the leader ordered. "Our newborn will need to feed."

Reid's heart stopped.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Even with the fear. Even with the knowledge of what would happen when Hotchner woke, Reid couldn't leave him lying on the cold dirt floor. Couldn't stop himself from lifting the dark head into his lap, brushing back the rough silk of Hotchner's hair. He spent the passing moments praying in words written by masters of literature, immersing himself in the luxury of touching the one person he always wanted. He whispered the words of the masters, using them to tell Hotchner how he felt: admiration, respect, safety, love.

He knew the moment Hotchner awoke, staying perfectly still. Hotchner rolled to his feet, crouching mere feet away, eyes red, lips snarled, teeth already lengthened into deadly points. Reid's stillness confused him, his head was tilted, eyes studying him. Hotchner licked his lips; Reid trembled, closing his eyes, but otherwise didn't move. He had made peace with this.

Jerked as a warm, wet tongue licked his throat. Breathed in stuttered breaths as Hotchner nuzzled into his hair, nipping playfully at his ear. Shivered as strong, blunt fingers plucked at his clothes, pulling them off his body. Reid refused to open his eyes. Maybe this was an incredibly great dream. Maybe he was already dead and this was heaven. It didn't matter either way. He surrendered himself to Hotchner's needs. Surrendered to his own desire.

Reid didn't care about the dirt or the cold, but Hotchner was still in there, still himself instead of some ravaging beast. Hotchner spread their clothes on the ground, blanketing Reid with his own heavy, warm body. Reid twined himself around him, gasping at the rasp of hair against his smoother skin. Opened himself to Hotchner's deepest kisses and hungry hands. Held himself perfectly still, shocked to his bones as Hotchner licked him opened, clinging to him as his lover thrust slowly inside his body. He writhed, riding Hotchner's cock, gasping his pleasure into the dark air. Moaned, low, surprised, as teeth sank into him. He threaded his hands into Hotchner's hair, holding his lover to his neck, giving Hotchner what he needed.

It didn't hurt. It was erotic instead: the soft, thin lines of Hotchner's lips against his skin, callused, ink-stained hands caressing, exciting, arousing him, the rhythmic drinking of his blood matching each thrust of Hotchner's cock. The eroticism became too much; Reid's body bowed in Hotchner's arms, whimpering his orgasm into his lover's hair.

He fell into blissful darkness.

The End

Author's Note: In case you were wondering, yes, I am planning to write more in this universe but I haven't quite found the right words for the rest. As soon as I do, I'll post it.


End file.
